Some Sort of War
by katdoesfiction
Summary: A vicious race thought to be extinct rises up against Equestria. They need to find experienced ponies in fighting to help them defend their great kingdoms. Uses youtubers such as SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Bajancanadian, JeromeASF, Captain Sparklez, and hopefully more. Rated T for violence and loooooove. XD
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so if it's not the best you've read, that's why. If you are not a brony or a pegasister, I suggest you stop and don't even start reading. If you really want to read this, watch a bunch of My Little Pony to understand the characters. By the way, this first paragraph is just an introduction paragraph. The good stuff is in the following chapters. Don't judge a story by it's front page. Remember that.**

It had been days. Searching for ponies that know how to deal with this kind of disaster. She was the only one who could go out looking. Pinkie Pie, was busy cheering up the ponies in Ponyville, Twilight, thinking of some sort of defensive spell because nothing else worked, Fluttershy, getting all of the animals to try to hibernate in the summer until all of this is won. If it's won. Applejack, storing up food if all of the apples are destroyed so all of the ponies won't starve. Rainbow Dash, sending messages to all of Equestria to make sure everything is on schedule, Rarity, trying to make armor as best she can. She just didn't have the right material. Fabric wouldn't work, wood wouldn't work, and so on. I was the only pony that didn't have something to do. A figure skating cutie mark. How would that fit into a crisis like this? At least my sister Rainbow Twister had something to do with her cutie mark. She helped Rainbow Dash a lot in this. Her cutie mark was a rainbow twister. My brother, Dart39, (weird name right?) was busy helping Pinkie Pie cheer ponies up. His cutie mark was a gaming controller, so if anyone got bored doing what they were doing for sometime, he lent them on of his games so they could just chill in the gaming world getting everything off their mind so they could get back to work. My best friend Twirl Twist was hurrying around to every pony to make sure they could do it all and if they needed a hoof, Twirl Twist was there. It was like she just teleported. Her cutie mark was a tap shoe. Seems like all her dancing made her have so much energy. I really wish she was here right now.

**My first chapter, not that long, but I felt that the next chapter should have the good stuff in it. Thank you for reading my first chapter thought! :)**


	2. New Faces

**Here is Chapter 2 guys! In here, SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse are introduced. If you don't know who they are, here are their youtube channels! **

** /user/skydoesminecraft and /user/deadloxmc and /user/minecraftuniverse**

**I'm also looking for OCs to put in my story, so if you want yours in here, PM me, kay?**

As she was remembering Ponyville, she saw a light up ahead. She didn't know if it was an actual pony or if he mind was playing tricks on her. She really hoped it was a pony. It's been five days since she had seen another face.

She galloped toward the light. She saw a stallion up ahead, in front of a house. He flew up into the air. Behind him was yellow light following him. He must be a really fast flier. The Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash, and Lightning Dust are the only ponies able to do that.

He looked like he was defending his home from something. What was it? As she was trying to see what he was doing, something jumped on top of her from behind. It ripped off her cloak. She started screaming. All she can do now is scream and hope to stay alive. All she can feel is unbearable pain.

The stallion's POV

He zoomed into the air defending his house. He had a suspicion of what these were, but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He flew as fast as he could. There was a mare lying there. Her right side covered in blood. The grass around her was stained red. His suspicions were proved right. He killed the creature with his sword. He could not see anything except for her horn. She was torn up.

"Deadlox! TrueMU! Come over here fast!" Deadlox flew over while TrueMU teleported. They carried the mare gently into their house. TrueMU used his horn to clear away all the blood. Before his eyes, he saw the most beautiful mare he had ever seen. She was a white unicorn with deep sparkling purple eyes. She had a periwinkle and purple mane and tail that had a style similar to the mayor of Ponyville. They shimmered and waved similar to the style of Princess Luna. Her cutie mark was a figure skate next to a purple snowflake.

While TrueMU was healing her, Deadlox was pouring himself into all the books to find out what these creatures were. Sky was with this mysterious mare the whole time.

She finally woke up in three days time. When she looked at him, that only made her eyes sparkle more.

The mare's POV

She opened her eyes. _Am I dead?_ She wondered. Then, she saw the stallion that was defending his house look right at her. He was a light yellow pegasus with a brown mane and tail. He had really cool sunglasses on, but behind those sunglasses were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were amazing blue eyes and it seemed like she was peering into an ocean. He had a purple and gold amulet that was held around his neck by black fabric. His cutie mark had a controller that was similar to my brother Dart's with a piece of gold, (was it?) next to it. He was the most handsome stallion she had ever seen.

The unicorn sitting right next to him with sweat dripping down his mane was blue with a bright orange mane and tail with light orange streaks. His eyes were like a flame. His cutie mark was of stars.

She said nothing. The yellow stallion broke the silence and asked, "What's your name?" She answered weakly, "Snowdrop. What's yours?" He said, "SkydoesMinecraft, but everyone calls me Sky." _Wow, what an awesome name._ She thought.

They kept staring deeply into each other's eyes until the blue unicorn said, "I'm MinecraftUniverse, but since that's such a long name, I call myself TrueMU, as in True Minecraft Universe."

"You look like some pony I know," she commented. "You must be thinking of my brother, Flash Sentry," TrueMU answered. "Wow! Twilight has a crush on him! I didn't even know he had a brother." Snowdrop explained in joy. TrueMU replied, "It's because he thinks I'm dead. I still didn't have my cutie mark, so I ventured off into this place, and there were so many books on stars and healing. I had always wanted to go up into the stars. I learned how to heal and learned everything I could about some sort of space travel. I really want to invent the first rocket. "

"Do you guys know how to do combat and archery? Some sort of war is coming and Rarity needs help making armor we need to learn how to defend Equestria." Snowdrop explained. "Yes, yes, and yes." Sky answered. "And Deadlox has research the thing we are against."

Deadlox was a tannish peach color Pegasus with a reddish brown mane and tail. He wore a white t-shirt and green and black headphones. His cutie mark was of his headphones. Part of his mane covers his right eye. His left eye was brown, so that meant his right eye was brown, right? "The creature we are dealing with is part squid, part pony, and part changeling. It has been said of extinct, but I guess that's not true."

"This is bad. This is really, really bad," Sky told them all.

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review on how you think my story is! I really need feedback!**


	3. Dreams

"We need to get to Canterlot and warn Princess Celestia fast," she told them all. "Defiantly. From what I read, they are quite the enemy." Deadlox agreed.

"It took me five days to get here, they got a three day head start, that means we won't get there in time." Sky countered, "You're forgetting about these." Sky put up his wings. "And Deadlox's. We are truly fast fliers. TrueMU can just teleport there right now too."

"Wow. You're magic is greater that Twilight's!" Snowdrop said in awe. "In some areas, I guess," TrueMU blushed.

**Back at Ponyville...**

Twilight Sparkle's POV

She was just reading, like always, until a blue unicorn teleported right in front of her. "Who are you? How did you get here?" She asked while powering up her horn. "I'm TrueMU, friend of Snowdrop. She said she was looking for ponies to help, or not?" "Yes, yes, of course." Twilight said. "But, how did you get in here? I have a force field up and not even I can teleport through it." "I'm kind of good in the teleporting catagory." TrueMU responded. "Good? Good?! What are you talking about? I haven't even heard of a spell like that. By the way, you look sort of familiar, but I've never met you before." "I'm sort of the brother of Flash Sentry." TrueMC replied. "What? He never told me he had a brother." Twilight explained in shock. "Can we do this later? I need to sort of teach your doctors advanced health magic to prepare them." "Oh, okay. I can introduce them to you," Twilight offered. "Alright, and Snowdrop also commented that you had a crush on my brother?"

Deadlox's POV

He was zooming right passed Sky. They were having a race. The last to Ponyville had to have TrueMU turn them into a cat for a whole day until this is over. He didn't think it was that bad, right? He has a cat, and he always wanted to talk to it. Behind him green and black striped light zoomed behind him. Only the fastest ponies in Equestria had this happen to them. He had always wanted to be in the Wonderbolts. He had also always wanted to meet Rainbow Dash, only the fastest flier in Equestria, other than himself. I guess he had always had a secret crush on her. Believe it or not, but he used to live in Ponyville. No one saw him ever because he was always practicing flying in the Everfree forest. That's how he got the green and black light behind him. It wasn't as bright until Sky helped him. Sky was the best, even if we do call each other bad names and tease each other. Good times, good times. But now, with these stupid Squidlings, that's what they were called, the third squid, changeling and pony, its sort of not they right time, but they still had their fun.

Snowdrop's POV

She was riding on Sky's back, as he and Deadlox kept inching ahead of each other. It's was really fun, being in the air and all. Flying fast over the clouds. Suddenly, she wished she had wings. Soaring through the cloud would probably be tons of fun. _I guess that's why Rainbow Twister really wants to be a very fast flier, like Rainbow Dash._

Suddenly, she just blacked out. Sky and Deadlox didn't notice, since they were so involved in their competition.

She awoke in a strange world. There was an a black alicorn with a white and black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a sword surrounded by gray mist with black stars. What was strange though, was that he had glowing white eyes. "Hello, get ready to face your destiny," The alicorn said mysteriously. She fell asleep hearing a very creepy laugh.


	4. Disappearances

Sky's POV

"I'm defiantly going to beat you Deadlox. By one million thousand billion buddering budder buddsagdka;lghdklas;gdalgh;dkaj;." Sky said confidently. "WTF? Oh yeah, by the way, Snowdrop looks unconscious. You should probably stop flying." Deadlox suggested. "What?! This is guaranteed to get adrenaline flowing. Are you trying to make me stop?" Sky questioned. "No, dude, I'm serious, she could fall off," Deadlox assured Sky. He stopped flying and lowered to the ground. Deadlox did the same. "Snowdrop. Wake up! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sky screamed. "Oh my gawd. That was my loudest scream. And I'm really good at screaming."

Suddenly, Snowdrop disappeared. "Where did she go?" Deadlox and Sky said in unison.

**Shortest chapter ever! Sorry guys, wanted to create another cliffhanger! *troll face***

**By the way, Sky really wanted to talk, so beware of caps lock.**

**Sky: WHERE DID YOU PUT SNOWDROP! **

**katdoesfiction or kat: Sorry, needed a good story.**

**Sky: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**

**kat: Readers, do you think I should do that? Or just have Snowdrop appear back magically.**

**Sky: MAKE SNOWDROP APPEAR BACK MAGICALLY!**

Rainbow Twister suddenly joins

**Rainbow Twister: WE NEED SNOWDROP! WE NEED SNOWDROP!**

**Sky: WE NEED SNOWDROP! WE NEED SNOWDROP!**


	5. Breaking Hearts

Snowdrop's POV

She woke up from a very deep sleep. "Where have you taken me?" "First, I must introduce myself. I am Herobrine." "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! TAKE ME BACK TO SKY!" Snowdrop tried to persuade. "If you insist." Herobrine sighed.

**But he wasn't taking her back to Sky. It was all still a dream. **

She appeared back on Sky's back. "Sky, I'm so glad you're here." "Well, I'm not. Can you just get out of my life!?" Fake Sky said. "Wait, what!?" Snowdrop said in shock. "Just don't come back." Fake Sky dropped her down to Ponyville. She rushed to Rainbow Twister. "You failed you're mission Snow. We were all counting on you." "Yup." Dart agreed. "But..." Snowdrop said. "Leave us alone!" Dart yelled at her. "Twilight? Rainbow Dash?" Snowdrop asked. "Just leave Ponyville," Rainbow Dash told her. "You might as well leave Equestria." She went to Fluttershy. She was the most nicest pony. "Fluttershy?" "Snowdrop. Take a hint. You betrayed us. You said you would go looking until you found some pony, but you came back." Fluttershy told her. _All of my friends... Hate me? _

Her insides started hating everyone. It wasn't her fault Sky betrayed her. TrueMU must of just teleported outside the house. He didn't make it here. They all seemed so sincere. Her heart was broken. All the pieces hit the concrete and smashed. She didn't have a heart anymore. She started rising up to the moon.

"Well, well, well. It seems all of your friends hate you. How pitiful. I knew you should of stayed with me." But it wasn't Snowdrop anymore. It was Snowstorm. She was now a black unicorn with white, purple and periwinkle hair that flowed in the night. Her eyes were navy blue, but still sparkled. Her cutie mark was of purple and white snow creating a snowstorm.

**It seemed that Herobrine succeeded in his task. He had turned the only hope of defeating the Squidlings, into the Queen of the Squidlings and the Night.**


	6. Snowstorm

Deadlox's POV

"This is really bad. She's gone. Just like that. You know what? I'm-," Sky was trying to say until he disappeared right in Deadlox's face. "This is seriously messed up. Snowdrop's gone, Sky's gone, and now I'm talking to myself. I wonder how this can get worse." *starts to rain* "You know what? Fine. Thunder rain, I don't care." Deadlox said to himself in frustration.

Suddenly, lightning struck right next to him. "Gahhh! WTF? At his point, I hate my life." *the rainstorm turns into a snowstorm* "And it gets even worse. Just my luck." He looked up at the moon. He saw a face in it for a brief second. "That can't be Princess Luna , right? Fine, now my mind is playing tricks on me. I got to get to Ponyville now to get to a mental hospital fast." Then, he just passed out.

Sky's POV

"Where am I?" Sky pondered. "Hello Sky." A female voice said out of nowhere. "What? Who are you?" Sky wondered. "You don't even recognize my voice. Wow. You really did want me out of you're stupid life." She said disgustedly. "What are you talking about? I never shunned anypony," Sky insisted. "Yeah, right." She said sarcastically. "You betrayed me. Made everyone hate me. And now you're going to pay."

A black alicorn came out from the mist. He had black and white hair. A cutie mark showing a sword surrounded by gray mist and black stars. His white eyes glowed. "Hey! I know who you are! You're Herobrine! The most venomous pony in all of Equestria!" "Finally some pony knows who I am! Snowdrop didn't." "YOU TOOK SNOWDROP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sky shouted. "I just pushed her to realize her true destiny." Herobrine told him. "What are you talking about? Her true destiny is with her friends! And, don't tell her this, but hopefully me!" Sky countered. "That's where you're wrong. Her true destiny lies here with me." "She wouldn't ever choose to be here." "That's also where you're wrong again." Herobrine said. "Let me introduce Snowstorm, Queen of the Squidlings!"

Sky looked at her in awe. The same thing happened to Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon, Rarity and Nightmare Rarity. (BTW, Rarity and Nightmare Rarity are from the My Little Pony comics. I found this out, and made me want to read them more.) Now it's Snowdrop and Snowstorm! He wondered what made her get like this. It was probably the same way Rarity turned into Nightmare Rarity. Shoving her into a dream she thought was a reality. That's why she said all those things. Everything made sense. How was he supposed to get the unicorn he had a crush on back?

**Hey everyone! Can I please have some OC's for my story? Please, please, please etc. **

**Oh, and by the way, Deadlox just has something to say today.**

**Deadlox: I think I'm going crazy.**

**Kat: What did you want to say?**

**Deadlox: Some one sign me up for a mental hospital, plz!**

**Kat: DEADLOX! SNAP OUT OF IT. YOU ARE ACTING LIKE YOU ACTUALLY NEED TO GO TO ONE!**

**Deadlox: Maybe I do**

**Kat: So you are not talking to yourself**

**Deadlox: Just stop my suffering and kill me plz**

**Kat: No. **

**Deadlox: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Kat: Look forward to joy. Maybe.**

**Deadlox: Come on. Tell me what's going to happen. **

**Kat: No.**

**Deadlox: Fine. I'm not going crazy. Not**

**Kat: Stop it**

**Deadlox: No**

**Kat: Now you're the one saying no**

**Derpy: Deadlox, GIVE ME MUFFINS**

**Deadlox: I don't have muffins**

**Derpy: Fine. Bye.**

**Special Guest! Dart39!**

**Dart: WTF is going on here. I feel so stupid.**

**Deadlox: Same here.**

***awkward silence***

**Well, good night everybody.**


	7. Sweet Love

**By the way, haters of SkydoesMinecraft and My little Pony? Don't even bother reading it if you hate them for some weird reason. No one should ever be put down!**

"Goodbye Sky. I will send you back, but be warned, a shattered heart, may not be fixed." Sky disappeared. "I'm so glad that stupid idiot is gone." Snowstorm said relieved. "Oh, yeah by the way Snowstorm, I want to give you this." Herobrine told her. He handed her a dark necklace with a purple snowflake on it. "It's amazing! Why thank you!" Snowstorm told him. "At least some pony appreciates me."It's an engagement present. Will you take it?" "Of course! I'm so glad some pony loves me." _If she takes this. Even if Sky finds her shattered heart, this will keep her in her present state. Hahahahaha!_

Snowstorm's POV

She took the necklace, and put it around her neck. She felt a tingling. A black heart capable of love replaced the one that was always full of love. Herobrine didn't know this could happen. She didn't even know it. "Send the squidlings!" She commanded. Everything is perfect now for her. _I am a much stronger unicorn now! And with Herobrine and I united, nothing can ever save Equestria!_

TrueMU's POV

He had taught the doctors everything he knew. _Maybe I could ask Spike to send Flash a letter saying I'm alive! _He rushed over to Spike. Spike sent it. I can finally meet the ponies who represent the elements of harmony! He stopped by Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie saw him and shouted, "NEW PONY!" Relax Pinkie, I'm Minecraft Universe, but everyone calls me TrueMU. "Well! Hiya! Do you want to come to my party tonight to introduce you to everypony?" "Of course I will Pinkie. What's the occasion?" You of course! You're new! Which means you don't know anypony, and if you don't know anypony that's means you don't have friends, and because you don't have friends that made me all sad. Got to get preparing! See you tonight!" And she rushed off. _Wow. She can talk really fast._ He thought to himself.

Next, he went to meet every pony else. The last pony he wanted to see was Fluttershy. He introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Minecraft Universe or TrueMU for short." Fluttershy spoke quietly, so he couldn't hear her. "mynameisfluttershy." "What did you say?" "My name is Fluttershy." "I already know your name." "Okay then." For the next about five to ten minutes they stood there awkwardly looking at each other. He never thought that she was more beautiful that Rarity! He might just have a small crush on her.

Fluttershy's POV

She just met one of the nicest stallions in Equestria. And handsome. A little bit. Just a lttle crush maybe.

Deadlox's POV

"WTF just happened? Sky? You're back?" Deadlox said surprisingly. "Yep, and I have very bad news. Very bad." Herobrine-" "WHAT? HEROBRINE! HE'S A REALLY BAD BAD PONY FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" "He's from another dimension?" Sky asked with a weird look on his face. "Yes." "At least let me finish Deadlox. "He must of showed Snowdrop a vision in her dream saying that everyone hated her so now what's happening to her is the same thing that happened to Princess Luna and Rarity," Sky told him. "We need to get her back! But what are we going to do?" Deadlox wondered.


	8. Old Friends

**How you guys liking the story so far? PM me if you want your OC in the story! I have a bunch of open slots! The youtubers I introduce are JeromeASF and Bajan Canadian. Here are their YouTube channels:**

** /user/jeromeasf and /user/thebajancanadian**

Sky's POV

"What we need to do is get to Ponyville." Sky answered. "The mane six changed Princess Luna and Rarity. Maybe they can help Snowdrop." "Let's do dis," Deadlox agreed confidently.

Maybe about two hours later, Sky broke the silence as he always does and said, "I'm still going to beat you by five zillion six one thousand million budder jgjhfihfhvjchchk-." Suddenly two earth ponies interrupted him by crushing into Deadlox and himself. The ponies must of jumped high, because they were about ten feet twenty feet off the ground. When he looked up, he saw a light brown pony with a darker brown sloppy mane and tail with brown eyes. He had a red tie with half a suit on his body. He also had a fluffy bacca hat on with a budder crown next to a budder axe. "FLUFFY!" He shouted. "Hey dood! We won the Hunger Games!" He looked at the pony next to him which was on top of Deadlox. This was a peach pony, his skin similar, but not the same, with a brown mane and tale with brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red and black plaid shirt under it with gray sleeves. He had a bow next to a diamond axe next to it. "Jerome! You stole my hello! Whatever. But, HEY DOODS!" He shouted. "Mitch! Jerome! What are you doing here." Looking for you. Ponyville needs you to win the hunger games." Jerome said.

What was awkward was that Fluffy had to ride on his back, while Bajan rode on Deadlox's. They arrived in Ponyville, ahead of schedule, and Sky won. "So, Deadlox and Bajan get to be turned into cats after all of this.

Rainbow Twister's POV

She was just flying around with Rainbow Dash delivering messages, (it was hard work) until she saw two very fast ponies fly into Ponyville. They crashed I into Town Hall, when it just got fixed. But, it wasn't that bad. She zoomed over to greet them. "Hey, I'm Rainbow Twister. Haven't seen you around here. Ever." "I'm SkydoesMinecraft, or Sky, this is Deadlox, that's Bajan Canadian or Mitch, that bacca over there is Fluffy, or ASFJerome, or Jerome." Sky introduced them all. She thought Mitch looked a bit cute. She hid that, trying not to blush. "Wait... Snowdrop told me about a Rainbow Twister." Sky said trying to remember. "SNOWDROP SENT YOU! SHE'S ALIVE? WE ALL THOUGHT SHE DISAPPEARED. WHERE IS SHE? I'M HER SISTER! She said poking around her head. "Well, that's what we came to talk about." Deadlox told her.

**A special guest has come to join us today! Bajan Canadian or Mitch!**

**Mitch: Hey doods!**

**Kat: How ya doing today?**

**Mitch: Pretty good. Just saw Sky and Deadlox again!**

**Kat: What's you're past with those two?**

**Mitch: We did a bunch of games together and hung out at amazing vacationing spots.**

**Kat: Why did you stay with Jerome and leave Sky and Deadlox?**

**Mitch: We sorta had a fight, and Jerome was on my side because we were really really close friends.**

**Kat: How's Rainbow Twister?**

**Mitch: *blushing* Hey how'd you know about that? Wait, what I meant was that she's nice.**

**Kat: Yeah, right.**

**Mitch: It's true!**

**Jerome: Who has a crush on Rainbow Twister? **

**Kat: Mitch does.**

**Mitch: That's not true!**

**Jerome: Yep. That's the most true thing I've heard all day.**

**Kat: See, Jerome agrees with me.**

**Jerome: The way you stared at her. I could tell. I've been with you a long time Bajan.**

**Mitch: STOP INTERROGATING ME!**

**Kat and Jerome at the same time: No.**

**Mitch: Goodbye.**

**Rainbow Twister: Who has a crush on me?**

**Jerome: Uhh... No one.**

**Kat: What he said.**


	9. Plans

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. School just started, I have to wake up so early and I have homework! I have been really busy. I might not post that fast because of this. So sorry. :-( and thank you for 350 views! It means a lot! :-) **

**Deadlox's POV**

"ARE YOU SAYING MY SISTER IS CORRUPTED?" Rainbow Twister yelled in Sky's face. "Sort of." "Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad. Why her?" She looked up at the sky above her. (Some what of a pun. Not that funny. Why am I saying this?) Sunnyfun, a yellow earth pony with red, white and orange curly hair with a bright yellow eyes and a sun as her cutie mark. He was guessing that it meant to brighten up people's days like Pinkie because this pony was not a pegasus. She interjected saying, "WE NEED PIE!" "What?" He asked her. "I WANT A SWORD!" "Sunnyfun, calm down. They will teach us later." The pegasus that made Sunnyfun shut up was a light green pegasus with a blonde mane and tail. She had pink eyes and a yin-yang cutie mark. "Hey everypony," she said. "I'm Yin Yang if any pony doesn't know me. I think we should have four ponies try to get Snowdrop back, and they rest will learn to fight." "That's a an excellent idea!" Mayor Mare congratulated her. "Who will go?" "I WILL!" Rainbow Twister decided. "I think that only Twister here should go of her siblings. We do fight a lot, so it will be bad." Dart told everypony. Twister whispered to him, _I think that he doesn't want to go because he is way too cautious. He is afraid of heights and pretty scared of going on adventures like this._"I'll go to. You'll need an experienced fighter." Mitch told them. "I'll go too. I'm ythe only one that saw where they were. I know where to go." Sky suggested. Deadlox thought to himself, _he only wants to go because he has a crush on Snowdrop!_ Deadlox saw all the signs. He wasn't that oblivious. Twilight interrupted his thoughts and said, "I'll go too. You will need a pony who's good at magic." "So, THAT'S settled. Can I LEARN how to FIGHT now?" Sunnyfun tried to say calmly. Everypony laughed. "Of course." Deadlox answered.

**Hello all! Special guest today! Yin Yang!**

**Yin: I'm so glad I made it. Sunnyfun kept getting in my way! She started spouting out randomness! And jumped all over this place!**

**Kat: Seems like she's annoying.**

**Yin: Yesssss. Yessssssssss!**

**Kat: Kay, so how's fighting going?**

**Yin: They taught Fluttershy first. She was really hard to teach this stuff to, but she ended up really good at archery! So, I just started learning archery from her!**

**Kat: Do you know Snowdrop as friends in anyway?**

**Yin: We were in school together. With Sunnyfun. We were all really good friends. She got her cutie mark first, so she got to leave school since she was an advanced unicorn as Twilight, and went to Princess Celestina's school for advanced unicorns. Sunnyfun got really annoying when she was gone because she was gone, but I kept up with it.**

**Kat: Sounds like a fun history lesson. Do you mind coming here again? I have to end the show.**

**Yin: Not at all!**

**Kat: Thank you guys for all the support! Bye!**


	10. Attacked

Captain Sparkles' POV

He tried keeping them in the boundaries but it was too late. They managed to get passed the walls and get into the kingdom. "Retreat! Retreat!" He commanded. He had to go up to the Princess to tell her the very bad news. "Princess?" He knocked on the door. "Come in," she answered. She was defiantly the most beautiful Princess in Equestria. A pitch black alicorn with silver specks on her wings, and black mixed in with wavy curlyish (not like Princess Celestia's) midnight purple with more silver specks, she was spectacular. She had jade green eyes and a jade green gem shaped like a heart with stars swirling around it for her cutie mark. He had always had a crush on her.

"They squidlings have gotten passed the walls. They just suddenly got stronger! Something significant has happened." He reported. "This is bad. We must have everypony evacuate. They will cause really bad damage. And none of you are trained to fight that well. Our defenses were extraordinary." "Okay Princess! I will tell immediately.

Princess Jade's POV

She looked outside. Her kingdom dwells in eternal night. It was natural to everypony. She needed to contact her sisters right away.

As she watched the last of the citizens leave, she looked at all the destruction. It was horrible. The squidlings took over her city. She flew off to Canterlot, to finally face her sisters after 1,500 years.


	11. Princesses

Princess Luna's POV

She was doing her job, defending Equestria in the night, when a whole bunch of ponies came flying in from the east. The started flying towards Canterlot. She didn't contact her sister yet, she thinks she knows who these ponies are. She saw a black alicorn come flying in. She landed right next to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked the alicorn. "City... Was... Attacked..." She said panting. "Your kingdom. Attacked. That's hard to believe. Those defenses are perfect. My blueprint for that was perfect." Luna told her. "I know." The alicorn stopped panting. "The squidlings suddenly grew stronger." "Squidlings?! I thought those were extinct." "Well, I they captured me, about 400 years ago. They tried to use me, but I learned all about them and escaped with only one scar." It was behind her ear, one gash. "We need to get to Celestia at once. I'll get the mane six." Luna said really fast. "The mane six? Who are they?" "I guess it's time for a history lesson from both of us."

Princess Celestia's POV

She was sleeping quietly in her bedroom, until Luna woke her up. "What is it?" She asked until she saw who was standing next to her. She stood up and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" The Princess said coldly. "Squidlings." That was all the alicorn needed to say until Princess Celestia shouted, "WHAT?!"


	12. More Love

Jerome's POV

He was instructed to teach the pony known as Pinkie Pie. She actually was really good, especially at firing canons. She was great with a bow, and loved parties. She was a really cute pony. A very pink pony too. After he taught her everything, which only took a couple of hours which was really surprising, he yelled, "I won the Hunger Games!" Pinkie questioned, "What are the Hunger Games? Is it games were ponies have to eat the most? That sounds really fun. I want-." He put a hoof to her mouth and said, "It's a video game where you fight with twenty three other ponies and the pony left alive wins." He hoped she wasn't mad at him because he played that game. "Ooooh! That sounds fun! Does Dart have that game? I want to try!" He never expected her to like that. He taught her how to play, and she loved it. With her actual skills in fighting, she beat everyone in her first try. "I have to introduce this game to a party!" I'll show everypony at your party tonight!" "What party?" He asked. "The party celebrating all of you! And the leaving ponies to find Snowdrop tomorrow!"

Pinkie Pie's POV

She loved this pony. Literally. He had a cheery spirit just like her! And this game, it was awesome! "Of course I'll go." They just looked at each other for about twenty minutes. She started walking him to Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash's POV

Almost all of her friends except for Twilight and Rarity had a relationship with the new ponies. Rainbow Twister, the pony she helped train to be almost as fast as her and had rainbow twisters following her now, spent a lot of time with Mitch. Fluttershy was with TrueMU, and she thinks Sky has a crush on Snowdrop. She walked into Sugarcube Corner. There, she saw Pinkie and Jerome sharing a milkshake and looking into each others eyes. The last visitor, Deadlox, was sitting at a table across the room. She went down and sat next to him. He was supposed to train her fighting moves. it was going to be so cool! Herself was going to be about 20% more cooler! She couldn't wait! This was the first time she had saw him. She never realized that one of them was going to be this handsome. She couldn't talk.

Deadlox's POV

Rainbow Dash was even more awesome than he could of imagined! "Ready to go?" "Yes," She replied. She was the best at hand to hand combat. She was almost as good as him. They started flying in the air practicing flying hand to hand combat. He raced ahead, green and black striped light behind him. She had a puzzled look on her face. She must of been surprised of how fast he was going. She started going even faster, Rainbow light flowing behind her. They started rising up in the air, practicing fighting on the way up. It was extraordinary. Everypony looked up to watch. They started going straight down. They were going so fast, still fighting, until they stopped fighting and started racing. Side by side. Suddenly, a loud boom pierced the air. A Sonic Rainboom was going on. The rainbow also had green and black stripes right next to it. The pegasi looked behind them, and had a great big smiles on their faces. Everypony looked in awe. "I never new this could happen!" Twilight said. "A double Sonic Rainboom!" Deadlox and Rainbow Dash started doing some tricks. They matched each others moves perfectly. It was like they were one.


	13. Update Chapter!

**Update chapter! Thank you for all the OC's, but can there be no more alicorns and being related to the royal family. Sorry to disappoint. But, there is still hope. You can send in one, and if I can find an awesome one to put in my story, I will put it in. Don't overwhelm me with alicorns though! I hope my story is awesome to you guys and stay tuned for next chapter. **


	14. True Friends

Sky's POV

Pinkie's party was a blast, which cheered him up a lot. When the party was over, he walked over near the Ever-free forest. He never noticed that there was a pony in there collecting samples of some sort. He stared up at the moon. He noticed hoofsteps behind him. He turned around and there was a pegasus with a light blue coat and a green and light green streaks in her mane and tail. Her cutie mark was an Earth. He tried to remember what he learned about it in school.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned. Her voice sounding a lot like Fluttershy's. "My life." He replied. She started singing.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need, _

_A friend will be there to help her see._

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need,_

_To see the light that shines from a true, true friend._

_Snowdrop is in trouble,_

_We need to get there by her side._

_We can try to do what we can now,_

_Together we can help her realize,_

_Her true, true destiny! _

She sang beautiful. His eyes showed all off the memories. His life wasn't bad at all. "Oh thank you. What was your name? You never told me." He asked. She replied, "Earth Shine." and started walking back to Ponyville.

**A chapter! A short one! Yay! Special guest, Earth Shine!**

**Kat: How did you know that would help Sky?**

**Shine: I'm quite good at singing, and lyrics just shoved into my head!**

**Kat: I guess you guys probably consider yourselves true, true friends to each other.**

**Shine: Well, I don't know. ***she blushed*

**Kat: Changing the subject, what do you want to do? **

**Shine: Visit Earth. Twilight did, and I've been studying so hard. **

**Kat: Maybe you will get to go there.**

**Shine: Really!?**

**That's all we have time here today! Thank you all.**

**Shine: Am I going to get to go to Earth?**

**Shine: Awwwwwwwww...**


	15. Awesomeness

Twilight's POV

They decided to fly to where Snowdrop was. Mitch, since he was an earth pony, ride on Twister's back. How ironic. They were flying to the highest mountain in Equestria.

They started zooming ahead of her. She only had a few lessons with Rainbow Dash, so she wasn't that fast. "Wait up! I just got these you know." She looked at her wings.

Sky started coaching her. When he was doing that, Mitch and Twister were in a deep conversation. After an hour or two, she could fly at a reasonable speed. It was really fun getting to know these ponies.

TrueMU's POV

Pinkie's party was amazing. They played the Hunger Games. He and Fluttershy got the honor of being the last pair left. They were pretty equal armor wise. It happened really fast. But, Fluttershy killed him! She was actually pretty fierce once you got to know her.

They were outside her cottage. They both looked up at the stars. "I'll be up there someday." He hoped. They looked at each other and...

Fluttershy's POV

He kissed her! It was awesome! Her life was perfect! "Let's keep this a secret until everything calms down," he suggested. "Agreed."

Deadlox's POV

He was just walking around Ponyville. Everything was great. No. Stop it right now. He was not going to sing Twilight's Morning in Ponyville song.

He saw two dark blue colts with bright red manes and tails. They both had neon green eyes. They were playing. He started trotting towards them. They giggle mischievously. They had these weird smirks on their faces. Suddenly, he fell in a muddy pit. Mud was everywhere. The colts started rolling in the dirt laughing really hard. He was so in shock he didn't move. Rainbow Dash flew by and when she saw him, she flew backwards to where he was and started laughing. She tried to dry him off using a rainbow twister. (They weren't as good as Rainbow Twister's ones.) She forgot to dump water on him first, so his mane was messed up with dried mud all over him.

One of the colts handed him a mirror. He looked in it and yelled, "WHY YOU DO DIS?" And started laughing. The colts stopped the laughing and introduced themselves. "I'm Whisper." And I'm Paw Print." "Maybe you'll get a cutie mark in pranking." Deadlox told them. "You guys should help me prank on Nightmare Night!" Rainbow offered. "You're on!" The colts said in unison.

Rainbow Twister's POV

It was a successful first day. She and Mitch heard each others life stories. It was awesome! They were almost to the mountain. They bunked in tents. She really wanted to be with Mitch, but bunked with Twilight. She drifted off to sleep.

**Hello everypony! Rainbow Twister will be our special guest!**

**Kat: Do you like anypony?**

**Twister: No... Of course not.**

**Kat: Stop hiding it.**

**Twister: I'm not!**

**Kat: You and Mitch.**

**Twister: No.**

**Kat: So you hate him?**

**Twister: No.**

**Kat: What is you're relationship.**

**Twister: Umm... Just friends?**

**Kat: See you do like him!**

**Twister: STOP INTERROGATING ME!**

**Kat: No.**

**Twister: I'm leaving**

**Kat: Bai!**

**Twister: How do I leave this place?**

**Kat: I have to send you away.**

**Twister: Are you going to keep me here?**

**Kat: No.**

**See you all later! Sorry this took longer. I have lots of homework since school started! Sorry guys!**


	16. Information

Sky's POV

They were almost to the mountain. About one to two days, in his calculations. He was flying pretty fast now, Twilight was doing well, almost having clear light with something on it flowing behind her. Not everypony had this ability.

About fifteen hours had passed, and they arrived to the mountain, ahead of schedule. It was time to fly up to the mountain peaks. Let me tell you; they're taller than you think.

Princess Celestia's POV

She sent a letter to Spike telling him to get the mane six here, fast. Princess Jade had teleported over to Ponyville as an earth pony. She was still black with jade green eyes, with her dark purple mane and tail. She wanted to see what modern Equestria was like, but she HAD to be back here when the mane six arrive to Canterlot.

Spike sent a letter back saying Twilight was away. But the other ponies could come, with a few extras.

They arrived soon. She saw two other stallions, a brown one and a tan Pegasus. "This information is vital. Princess Jaden Night will explain." Celestia informed the group of ponies.  
"Another princess now?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at the princess.

Princess Jade's POV

Ponyville was wonderful. Seeing light again in this way was amazing. This made her reconsider bringing light to her kingdom. After wondering around, meeting new ponies, she went back and learned what happened here since she was gone. What was surprising was that Luna got jealous of Celestia, turned into Nightmare Moon, was defeated by the elements of harmony, locked away for one thousand years, defeated by the elements of harmony again, and finally turned back to Luna again. Wow. And there's more. Discord came back, got defeated by elements of harmony. See this pattern? Everything that's order here is kept by the elements of harmony. Finally, she heard that Princess Cadence, a princess she would really like to meet, with Shining Armor, defeated the changelings, and Twilight defeated King Sombra. There's also another pattern. Girl villain, boy villain, girl villain, boy villain. It was really weird.

Then, the mane six arrived, except for Twilight Sparkle. She began, "About 1,500 years ago, I Princess Jaden Night, helped rule Equestria. I let the stars out into the sky. I got into fights with Celestia about where to put them. She said they should be orderly. I disagreed. We hated each other for it.

I decided to leave the stars out, and let them disappear in the day. Celestia disagreed with me. We got into a really big fight. I wanted to leave, make my own kingdom of night, where the imperfect stars will always shine. A fourth of Equestria followed me. Everypony else forgot that I raised the stars. We built a great wall and barrier, keeping the daylight out. Luna helped a lot, with her moon and night magic. My kingdom grew strong.

About 300 years later, the squidlings took me hostage. I was a normal pony there, and my magic didn't work. They wanted to make another of me, only a squid, to take over Equestria. I learned their strengths, and interrogated them when they thought they were doing it to me. It was horrible. They tortured me, trying to get my power, and maybe turn myself against Equestria. My heart was too strong. I almost gave up, almost giving in. Then, suddenly, something powerful welled up inside me. I had enough strength to break free. I broke free 100 years ago. I know what helped me through, and preserved it.

The squidlings are very strong, they eat up love, like changelings, and live in water. They can survive without it though."

After her talk of squidling intelligence, she finally stopped talking. Her throat hurt so much, that she closed her eyes and bowed her head to signal she was taking a break.

Princess Jaden Night trotted tiredly to her room and slept.

Spike's POV

Training was going well, until the squidlings tried to break through Twilight's barrier. They were trying their best to hold it. Sunnyfun, who was great at hand to hand combat, declared that she was ready to tackle one of it got through. Yin Yang was the commander, commanding everypony. Her talent was throwing knives and she had insane strength. Twirl Twist, with insane speed, was amazing with daggers. Earth Shine was a chemist; she created potions and healing herbs with Zecora. Everything seemed to be going well...


	17. Kidnapping

**For those of you who never heard about My Little Pony comics, basically, when Nightmare Moon was imprisoned on the moon, she was queen of the Nightmare Forces, she promised the, a kingdom. When she turned back to Princess Luna, they didn't have a queen. They kidnapped Rarity, and showed a image of her friends liking a more sophisticated pony. They turned her into Nightmare Rarity, and at the end, she got turned back to Rarity.**

Jerome's POV

They were defending the barriers, as always. He trotted to his post as he heard Yin Yang practicing. She could practically lift up a house. He secretly tried to do what she was doing, but failed. One of the thongs he liked doing most was get one of Earth Shine's invisibility potions and go up to Pinkie at make noises, tap her on the shoulder, that sort of thing. It really freaked her out. He couldn't wait until who could chop up the squidlings being invisible! He still walked along, and saw Twirl Twist dashing all over the place. She was a really cool pony to know. She was one of the ponies that screamed the loudest when Sky told everyone about Snowdrop. He liked going around seeing everypony practicing. Suddenly, something grabbed him, and everything went black.

Herobrine's POV

"You promised us a queen!" Shadowfright shouted. He was the ruler of the Nightmare Forces." "In time, in time." Herobrine responded. She will get here eventually. "You better bring us the really pony. Last time, you brought us a weak pony." "Soon." And then he vanished

Snowstorm was interrogating some stallion. He was a white iunicorn, with a blondish mane and tail. His cutie mark was a compass rose. "COME ON! TELL ME HOW TO STOP SHINING ARMOR'S SPELL!" She yelled. "No." The stallion said confidently. "It's been two years you've been here. You haven't budged when The squidlings interrogated you, and now you won't when I have. I'm done. Send him to the dungeon. He can rot." And that was the last of that stallion.

Sky's POV

It took hours too get up to the mountain! He was so exhausted. Twilight was even worse. She wasn't used to this kind of stuff. They piled at the entrance to some sort of door. It was huge. After everyone rested, they trotted to the cave. "Jason, I'm startled!" Sky screamed. "Who's Jason?" Twister asked. Sky was about to respond, but Mitch interrupted him. "Jason is TrueMU." "Whaaaaaaaat?" Twilight said. "TrueMU is sort of his nickname, like mine is Bajan Canadian." Mitch said logically.

"Time to go into the cave." Sky told them all, shuddering. They opened the doors, and what they saw was so shocking that their mouths were held open.


	18. Another Update Chapter!

**Hey guys! Is it fine if I can use some of the OC's you gave me as evil ponies? Thanks! Chapters will take longer to get out!**


	19. Woot!

**Sorry, but chapters will take longer. School. #can'tstopwon'tstopBy the way, there's been so many hard rain storms! I can't even describe what it's been like! The Hunger Games has been taken away from me! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My chapter is accidently in bold. Lol! Here's the chapter: **

**Jerome's POV**

He was awakened in a cell of sturdy black bricks. Webs and spiders were all around, which made him twitch. There was some sort of dusty gold crown in front of him. He suddenly realized that there was a stallion in front of him.  
"What's your name?" Jerome asked, and the unicorn stood there, glaring at him.  
The unicorn started to reply, "Pri-" but he didn't hear the rest. The only sound was his heartbeat as something was getting injected into him.

Pinkie's POV

Pinkie Pie bounced around, looking for Jerome. Her pinkie sense told her something was wrong. Nose twitch, eye flutter, and twitchy tail meant that. She tried to investigate by watching every pony around the borders. Everything was fine until she found Jerome's spot. He was still on his shift, but he wasn't there. Pinkie screamed as something grabbed her from behind. That was right when her pinkie sense told her rump shake, eye flutter, and knee shake, which meant something bad was going to happen to her.

Sky's POV

He and everypony else entered the cave while Twilight conjured a force field around them. What they saw was amazing. Flowing rivers, flower beds, how could this be where Snowdrop was? They went up to the water and tasted it, and was surprisingly salty. Strange. Normally underground rivers or streams would be fresh water, not salty…  
Herobrine popped up in front of them, and he used his own dark magic to counter Twilight's spell, picked up Rainbow Twister, and disappeared.  
Mitch had this look on his face that showed despair. His mouth hung open like we was going to call after her, and his eye sparkled with what looked like tears forming  
Cliffhangers! Yay! Short chapter! Yay!

**Also, I know about the video Snowdrop by Silly Filly Studios. I made the pony before that. Besides, I though it suited her.**

**Special Guest! Rarity!**

**Kat: What do you think about Prince Blueblood? **

**Rarity: He' simply doesn't care about a mare. **

**Kat: Catchy.**

**Rarity: Whoa. **

**Kat: goodbye!**

**Rarity: What? We barely talked! **

**Kat: Need. To. Get. Hunger. Games. From. Brother. Good. Book. Need. To. Go. Now. Rarity. Understand?**

**Rarity: Ummmmmmmmmmmmm. I'll do you're hair sometimes. I hear it sticks out. *she was trying to make conversation***

***all you can hear is a chair being swiveled and a door opening***


	20. ANOTHER ANOTHER UPDATE CHAPTER!

Sorry for not updating my story for so long, school has been busy with the surplus of homework. It will probably start being updated around once a month hopefully. Fanfiction doesn't send me notifications any more, so I may not know if you reviewed or PM'd me. Please don't hate me for this. SORRY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


	21. I don't have a chapter title Sadly

**Hey guys! Decided to update my story! OC's will not be on here. :'( Need to right them down and decide where to put them. Sorry. Not used to homework. I had writers block for a while. I still have it. FANFOCTION PLEASE SEND EMAILS TO ME AGAIN! DRIVING ME CRAZY! This chapter not so long, parents banned the computer from me, and I'm sneaking this through. SMOSH IS ADDED! FINALLY! **

Jerome's POV

He woke up again, not only in a strange room, but with a bunch of electrical stuff hooked up to him and, torture devices pointed at his face. He fell asleep.

In his mind, he knew they were taking something away, but what? What were they draining from him? He didn't have any major information, he just arrived in Ponyville. What did they possibly want from him? Then, he screamed. In front of him, was Pinkie Pie, with blood all around her.

The Mysterious Unicorn's POV

He was stuck in his cell, left to rot. At least he got somepony there with him, Jerome. Then, he heard a scream. A whole bunch of screams. It looks like the torture has begun, he thought.

Jerome's POV

He was back in his cell. Scarred for life. The unicorn was still there. "What's your name again? You didn't finish last time." Jerome stated, like the things before never happened. "Blueblood." He just stood there in shock.

Princess Jade's POV

They still didn't have a very good plan. Nothing exciting happened until one unicorn and one pegasus came at the door. They entered the room. The pegasus had an dark brown emo hair cut and a gray pelt. His cutie mark was some sort of start symbol, a play button, with a giant gummy snake next to it. The unicorn had a brown bowl shaped hair cut with a tan pelt. His cutie mark was the same symbol, but with a pink frosted doughnut.

"We're here to help." They said in unison. "No, not the damn talking curse!" They said again in unison. "BANANARAMA!" again, in unison. Finally, the unicorn says, "I'm Ian. And that," He pointed to the pegasus, "Is Anthony. We're also called Smosh."


End file.
